Digimon: Miracle's Shining Light
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: This is my second Daikari. In this story, Kari is once more being called to the Dark Ocean. Can Davis help her resist it? Enjoy!


Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
Miracle's Shining Light  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon. If I did, the series would never have ended with that terrible epilogue.  
  
Characters:  
  
Davis and Veemon  
Yolei and Hawkmon  
Cody and Armadillomon  
Ken and Wormmon  
Kari and Gatomon  
  
  
  
Note: The story is set about one week after my story "Digimon: Redemption". For reference, see that story before you read this one.  
  
Warning: This story will contain heavy Daikari. If you are a Takari fan, don't worry. I'll try my best not to destroy T.K's character since he's an okay guy.  
  
  
  
What is Love? Some say that Love is the ability to be there for a person that you care for. Unfortunately, it also means to let the one you love go to be happy with another. No one else knew this more than Daisuke "Davis" Motimiya. Over the short time he spent commanding the DigiDestined, he had fought many kinds of battles against all kinds of foes. Yet, no matter how many he won, there was one battle that Davis could not win, no matter how hard he fought. This was the battle of the heart.  
  
Of all the DigiDestined that he'd befriended, there was no one else like Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. To Davis, she was the pinnacle of total and absolute perfection, an pure and unspoiled goddess on wings of pure light. Everywhere she went, there seemed to be an aura of goodness all around her, a feeling of absolute peace. Since early childhood, she and Davis were very close friends. Then came the one day that would place their long-forged friendship into jeopardy. He was preparing to head to Kari's house to let her know how he felt with Veemon. He was wearing his bomber jacket and khaki shorts as well as the goggles he received from his mentor, Taichi. He had almost reached his destination when he saw the one thing that killed any possible chance he had with Kari.  
  
Takeru Takashi, or "T.K" as he was known by, was a very kind person to most people. He could always see hope wherever there seemed to be none and help people hold onto it, despite the odds. He and Kari had been DigiDestined before as children, fighting the dark forces side by side with the older children. It was because of this that the two formed a special bond of friendship and trust. Davis tried hard not to be jealous, forcing himself to accept that the two were just friends. But today, he found that the friendship between Hope and Light went far deeper than he imagined it. Davis had seen T.K and Kari under a nearby tree outside Highton View Terrace, a place near and dear to the DigiDestined. It seemed normal at first, but what happened next would stay within Davis's mind for a very long time. The child of Hope and Light shared a kiss. At first, Davis blinked his eyes, hoping that what he saw was just a figment of his imagination. But, as the scene continued and the kiss deepened, it was obvious now that this was no illusion. Feeling both frustrated and angry, Davis ran away with Veemon behind him, trying hard not to cry. Unknown to him, as Kari broke the kiss, she had seen Davis run away. She tried to call to him but it was no use. The bearer of Miracles was gone.  
  
Davis reached his home and went straight to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Fortunately, his parents and Jun weren't home. He was in no mood to be harassed by his sister. He had always heard rumors and praises about Kari and T.K's relationship, especially from the other DigiDestined. He had silently prayed it wasn't true, that he still had a chance with Kari. That chance was destroyed today. She was gone now, swept away into T.K's waiting arms. Still, she was happy with the blond and there was nothing Davis could do about it. With that, he flopped onto his bed, his confidence having suffered a devastating blow.  
  
  
  
A few days later, Davis awoke to the ringing of the telephone. As he dragged himself out of bed, he heard his mother answering the phone.  
  
"Davis!" His mother called to him. "You friend Ken is on the phone!"  
  
"All right, I'm coming!" Davis called back as he slipped on his goggles and came out of his bedroom. As he picked up the receiver, he was greeted by the voice of his friend and DNA digivolving partner.  
  
"Hi, Davis."  
  
"Hey, Ken." Davis said as his spirits lifted somewhat after hearing his friend's voice. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. By the way, I heard what happened yesterday about T.K and Kari. I'm sorry you found out this way, Davis." Ken and all of the DigiDestined were perfectly aware of how Davis felt about Kari. Despite their warnings that something like this would happen, they knew how stubborn he could be.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ken." Davis said with a more serious tone of voice. The last thing that he wanted to be reminded of was T.K and Kari's affection towards each other. "I'm fine with Kari and T.K being a couple now."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't sound like..."  
  
"I told you I'm fine." Davis lied through clenched teeth.  
  
"If you say so. Anyway, there's an emergency in the Digital World. We need you to get here as soon as possible."  
  
"Who else is there?" Davis asked his friend.  
  
"Yolei, Cody, and myself are here already." Ken told him, even thought he knew what Davis really wanted to ask. "Kari is here as well, but T.K is still on vacation with Matt."  
  
"Great." Davis said sarcastically. "I'll be right over." With that, he hung up the telephone and went back to his room. He changed into a blue and white-striped shirt and blue vest, picked up his D-3 and bomber jacket, and went out of the apartment. Later, as Davis arrived, he saw Kari and Yolei talking. As he watched them, his eyes began to cloud over with some regret, never having the chance to tell the child of Light what was in his heart. He quickly repressed it, trying to pay attention to something else in the   
classroom. Kari saw this and felt sad for him.  
  
"What's wrong, Kari?" Yolei asked her friend and DNA digivolving partner.  
  
"It's Davis." Kari replied. "He hasn't even looked at me ever since he saw me and T.K in the park that day. I'm starting to get worried about him."  
  
"He must've taken it pretty hard, then." Yolei said to her. "Maybe you should talk to him, Kari. I mean, he was pretty hung up on you for a while."  
  
"I know." Kari replied, thinking to herself for a moment. "I really didn't want Davis to find out like this. I didn't know he would take it so badly." Just then, Ken called them all to the computer to tell them about the emergency.  
  
"I've been getting emails from our Digimon from the Digital World." Ken told them. "Apparently, some strange activity has been going on because a large amount of dark energy has been building lately. We have to go there to investigate."  
  
"I hope it isn't anything like Black WarGreymon or Daemon." Yolei commented. "We almost got creamed when we faced those two."  
  
"I hope that it isn't either." Cody added. "Besides, with the portal to the Dark Ocean sealed, hopefully it will be something minor."  
  
"Let's just go." Davis said emotionlessly as he held out his D-3 to the screen. "We're wasting time by just standing around. DigiPort open!" With that, the group was pulled into the Digital World once more. As they emerged on the other side, they were greeted by all of their Digimon. After a somewhat tearful reunion (the tears being provided by the girls), they all reconvened near the entrance to the Digital World's forest.  
  
"All right, everyone." Ken told them. "We'll split up to cover more ground and see if we can find the source of this dark energy. We can email each other as soon as we find something." With that, the children went their separate ways with their Digimon. As Kari walked further into the forest, she took a glance back at Davis, who was going the opposite direction with Veemon. She could tell that something heavy was on the young leader's mind. It was starting to worry her.  
  
As they continued to move through the forest, suddenly Kari felt a cold chill run through her. It was evil, dark... and familiar.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong?" Gatomon asked her partner as she fell to the ground. "You look like someone walked across your grave."  
  
"I... I don't know." Kari said as she slowly got up. "It felt almost... familiar." She then toppled over with pain, the familiar chill flooding her mind. She clutched her head as she began to hear the familiar voices from a place she thought was unreachable now.  
  
"...Queen Kari..."  
  
"...Queen Kari..."  
  
"No! Get out of my mind!" Kari screamed. She looked and, to her shock, she was beginning to flicker in and out like an old television signal. She knew where she was going: to the Dark Ocean. She screamed once more before she disappeared completely.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Davis and Veemon were walking in the opposite direction, his thoughts dwelling on Kari once more. Veemon felt his partner's stress and decided to talk to him. In a way, he was in the same boat as Davis, since he was rejected by Gatomon in favor of Patamon.  
  
"You okay, Davis?" Veemon asked. "You look bummed."  
  
"It doesn't feel fair, Veemon." Davis replied as he stopped and sat down. "I mean, I've known Kari for years before T.K came along. She was one of my first friends ever. When we were kids, Tai used to play soccer with both of us. That's how I got so good at it. We used to talk to each other and..." Davis sighed to himself. "Whenever she would get sick and Tai couldn't be there, I'd always visit and bring her homework or something. I'd even try to get her to laugh, since it's supposed to make you feel better or something. It was always like that. Then, when T.K came along, she started hanging around him and just about ignore me." Davis then kicked a nearby rock in frustration. "T.K only knew her three years and she's head over heels for him. I've known her longer than that and she just ignores me! It's not fair!" Just then, they heard Kari's screaming.  
  
"That sounded like Kari." Veemon said.  
  
"She must be in trouble!" Davis and Veemon raced to where Kari and Gatomon were supposed to be headed. When they got there, they only found Gatomon frantically looking for her partner.  
  
"Gatomon, what happened?" Veemon asked her.  
  
"I don't know." Gatomon replied. "One minute, Kari was standing right here. The next minute, she's gone."  
  
-----------------  
  
Kari opened her eyes and saw herself in the one place she'd thought she'd never be; the Dark Ocean. It was exactly the same way it was when she first went there. The entire area was nothing but an empty, dark beach with black water as far as the eye could see. She was sprawled out on the beach when she came to.  
  
"I never thought that I would see this awful place again." Kari said to herself as she got up and looked around. "It's so bleak here, so dark."  
  
"Ah, at last you have returned, my queen." An eerie voice said from somewhere nearby. "I could feel your power all through this realm." Just then, the waves began to surge as a clouded figure started emerging. He was huge and his head was covered with the tentacles of a squid. He was carrying a black trident in his scale-covered hand. "Finally, you have returned to accept your fate."  
  
"Who are you?" Kari asked as she slowly backed away.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: I am Dragomon, an Ultimate-level Digimon and ruler of this dimension. My "Trident of Terror" will send my enemies to a watery grave. (I don't know what his real attack is so I made it up.)  
  
"I waited a long time for you to return, my queen." Dragomon said as he looked at Kari with his evil red eyes. "For years, I have watched you in the other world, enjoying your life with those unlike us."  
  
"What do you mean 'unlike us'?" Kari asked nervously. "I'm not like you."  
  
"Oh, but you are. The darkness is within you, Hikari Kamiya. You fight and suppress it but it is there. You can feel it's dark energy flowing, moving through your very being." As he spoke, the waters began moving around her, surrounding her.  
  
"No!" Kari screamed. "Leave me alone!" She tried to run but then two Scubamon emerged from the water. They grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face Dragomon. "Let go of me!" she yelled as she tried to get away.  
  
"Why do you continue to resist your calling, Hikari?" Dragomon smoothly spoke as he began moving towards her. "You cannot fight it. You cannot escape it. It is your future."  
  
"Help!" Kari called out as she struggled. "Somebody help me!!!"  
  
-----------------  
  
As Davis and the two Digimon looked frantically over the area for Kari, suddenly a bright column of light erupted in front of them.  
  
"What's that?" Davis asked. He pulled his goggles over his eyes to protect them from the light and was startled by what he saw. He saw Kari being held by the two Scubamon, being forced to face Dragomon.  
  
"Davis, do you see what I see?" Veemon said to his partner.  
  
"This looks like the same portal that opened the last time Kari went to that place." Gatomon commented. "If she's in the Dark Ocean now, she's in big trouble."  
  
"Not for long!" Davis said as he pulled his goggles back and prepared to jump in. "Hang on, Kari! We're coming!" With that, he jumped inside the portal.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Veemon called as he and Gatomon followed him. The portal then quickly closed behind them.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Kari was still being held by the Scubamon. She struggled against their grip but it was no use. Dragomon looked at her with a interested look in his cold red eyes.  
  
"You still resist me." Dragomon said coolly as he looked Kari up and down. "Why do you persist? You know you belong here with me, Hikari. The darkness will always be inside of you."  
  
"No!" Kari yelled. "That's not true!"  
  
"You can't hide from it. You can't escape it."  
  
"Stop it! Leave me alone!"  
  
"It is your destiny!" Just as Dragomon reached for her, suddenly a blue bolt of energy hit him from out of nowhere. Kari looked and saw that it was none other than Davis and Raidramon.  
  
"Get away from Kari, you walking pile of squid!" Davis said angrily as he got off of Raidramon. Gatomon also got down as well.  
  
"So, the DigiDestined of Miracles has arrived." Dragomon said. "This should prove interesting."  
  
"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon shouted as he blasted some of the Scubamon.  
  
"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted as she used her claws to drive the Scubamon away from Kari. Davis ran over and grabbed his friend, seeing that she was about to fall from being weakened.  
  
"Kari, are you okay?" Davis asked as he looked into her honey-brown eyes. They were starting to become dulled.  
  
"...Davis?" Kari said in disbelief. "But how? I thought..."  
  
"We'll talk about it later." Raidramon then returned to his side and de-digivolved to Veemon. Davis then took out his D-3 once more. "Veemon, digivolve!"  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to... XVeemon!"  
  
As XVeemon rushed in, Gatomon turned to her partner and saw her in a dazed state. "Kari, snap out of it!" Gatomon said to her partner. "I need to digivolve now!"  
  
Kari weakly nodded and was about to take out her D-3. Suddenly, she screamed in terror and dropped her digivice. Davis turned and saw his friend collapse to her knees.  
  
"Get away from me!" Kari screamed. "Leave me alone! I'm not like you!"  
  
"Kari, what's wrong?" Davis asked as he went over to her.  
  
"I can't fight this, Davis..." Kari told him, tears beginning to stream down her face. "The darkness... it's too strong."  
  
"Don't start talking like that." Davis said as he gently grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kari, you can't just give up like this. You're a lot stronger than that. Besides, how could you just listen to some guy with squid on his face?"  
  
"You... you don't understand, Davis." Kari said through her sobbing. "I'm not strong like you or Tai. I can't fight this alone."  
  
"You don't have to." Davis then gently tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "I'm here with you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
"You promise?" Kari asked. (Sound familiar? Taiora fans should recognize this.)  
  
"Sure. We're friends and I'm not going to let some overgrown fish stick take you away." The two children smiled at each other warmly. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a column of energy. Also, their D-3s and D-Terminals started glowing as well.  
  
"Whoa." Davis said in awe. "What's happening?"  
  
"It's the light." Kari replied. "Gatomon told me once that the light was stronger than the darkness, that it will always win."  
  
"I told you, you can fight this. I'll fight it with you."  
  
"...Yeah." With that, the remaining darkness left Kari's eyes as the two of them smiled at each other. Just then, the moment was interrupted by XVeemon crashing near them. Dragomon laughed coldly.  
  
"Now, if there are no more interruptions..." Dragomon said as he turned towards Kari and Davis. "Come, my queen. Your future awaits."  
  
"No way!" Davis said. "Kari's not going anywhere with you! Do you hear me, you overgrown sushi roll? We'll never surrender to you!"  
  
"Davis is right." Kari said aloud to herself. "All this time, I've been thinking that I was fighting this alone, that I wasn't strong enough to face this. Well, not anymore!" Kari then stared into Dragomon's cold eyes. "I'll never give up to the likes of you! We're going to win!" Just then, two beams of bright energy shot from their D-3s and into their Digimon.  
  
"Hey, I feel fuzzy." Gatomon commented as XVeemon landed next to her.  
  
"You are fuzzy." XVeemon replied. "Hey, I feel it too." Suddenly, the energy erupted and spread out from the Digimon.  
  
"What's happening?" Dragomon said angrily.  
  
"XVeemon, digivolve to... Cyberdramon!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
When the light faded, Davis and Kari stood in awe of their Digimon. The light coming from them was strong enough to brighten their surrounding somewhat. Davis was more surprised because of XVeemon's new Ultimate form.  
  
"Cyberdramon?" Davis asked in surprise. "What happened to Paildramon?"  
  
"Angewomon, who is that?" Kari asked her partner.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Cyberdramon is a fierce Ultimate Digimon whose reputation as a great fighter is legendary. He attacks his enemies with his "Desolation Claw".  
  
"So, you believe that digivolving would stop me?" Dragomon said angrily. "You were mistaken. One way or another, Hikari shall belong only to me."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Davis shouted to Dragomon angrily. "That's what you think." He then turned to his Digimon. "Go get him, Cyberdramon!"  
  
"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon shouted as he gathered some energy in his claws and fired them at Dragomon. "Angewomon, it's your turn!" he shouted back.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shouted as she formed an energy arrow and fired it at Dragomon. Both attacks did severe damage to him but it still wasn't enough.  
  
"Fools, the Dark Ocean is my realm." Dragomon said as he chuckled coldly. "The dark energy here fuels my power, giving the energy to destroy your meddling." Just then, he began to glow with the dark energy. "Prepare to face my wrath. Forbidden Trident!" At once, his trident unleashed a powerful wave of dark energy at the children.  
  
"Kari, watch out!" Davis yelled as he pushed her out of the way, the attack immediately slamming into him and throwing him backwards.  
  
"Davis!" Kari cried in horror.  
  
"You're going to pay for that, squid face!" Cyberdramon shouted angrily as he gathered more energy into his claws. "Desolation Claw!" he shouted. The attack still wasn't enough. Meanwhile, Kari raced over to Davis with tears clouding her vision. She feared the worst as soon as she saw him.  
  
"Davis, speak to me." She said as she knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Davis replied as he weakly tried to get to his feet. "It'll take more than a pile of squid to take me out. Besides, I promised that I would protect you and I'm going to keep it."  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to die!" Kari almost yelled. "Davis, I don't you to risk your life just to keep me safe. I'd never forgive myself if you did that. You mean a lot to me, Davis, and I don't want you to get killed."  
  
"Kari..." Davis was speechless for one of the few times in his life. "You mean that? I mean, what you said about me meaning a lot to you."  
  
"Yes, I meant it." Kari said, smiling through her tears. "Look, I know that I've been spending a lot of time with T.K and ignoring you. I'm... I'm sorry about that. I wasn't being a real friend."  
  
"Kari, it's okay." Davis said as he lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. "Actually, I'm the one who should say that I'm sorry. I've been acting like a jerk ever since T.K came along. The truth is... I was kind of jealous. Kari, when we first met, we used to be close all the time. We'd play soccer together with Tai, talk for hours about almost anything, even watch some cartoons when you were sick. It was a lot of fun."  
  
"Davis..." Kari said, already beginning to know what Davis was trying to say. She remembered all of those time clearly.  
  
"Then, when T.K came back in your life, you just started ignoring me. You two would spend so much time together and, with everyone talking about how you guys were so perfect together, I guess I felt kind of left out. I panicked and started acting like a jerk. I thought it was the only way to get your attention." He then clasped her hand gently. "Kari, I totally understand if you want to be with T.K. I just want you to be happy, that's all."  
  
"Oh, Davis..." Kari was in total surprise over what Davis said. She knew he liked her but she had no idea that it ran this deep. She now knew why he had stayed away from her for so long, why he acted so jealous whenever she and T.K were together. She decided to take Yolei's advice and talk to her friend. "How come you never told me?"  
  
"I know this is going to sound stupid, especially coming from me, but I... I was scared, okay?" Davis had a downcast look on his face as he spoke. "I mean, everybody already thought that I was just a hopeless romantic. I thought there was no point in it since you and T.K were already together."  
  
"Davis... if only this was a few months ago..." Kari said softly as she gently caressed the side of Davis's face. Suddenly, the moment was interrupted when they heard a loud explosion. They turned and saw that Cyberdramon and Angewomon had reverted to Rookie, beaten badly by Dragomon.  
  
"Oh man!" Davis said in frustration. "Isn't there anything that can take this guy out?"  
  
"What else can we do?" Kari said. "Our Digimon are too weak to fight anymore."  
  
"Well, we can't just give up. If we're going down, I want to take this piece of sushi with me." Davis glared up at Dragomon. "You're not going to win, Dragomon! We're stronger than you!" He then noticed that Kari had clasped his hand.  
  
"That goes for me, too!" Kari added. For the first time, there was a sense of confidence in her that she hadn't had in years. She was not going to back down anymore. Just then, both of their D-3s went off with a bright light. It directed itself to their Digimon and charged them with powerful energy.  
  
"Veemon, warp digivolve to... Justimon!"  
  
"Salamon, warp digivolve to... Oraphimon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Justimon is Cyberdramon's Mega form. Aside from his "Justice Kick", he uses his "Thunder Clap", "Velocity Arm", and "Molten Blade" attacks to deliver vengeance to the forces of evil. (I didn't know all of Justimon's attacks so I added a few of my own.)  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Oraphimon is Gatomon's true Mega form. She uses her "Eden's Judgement to deliver a swift punishment to the forces of darkness.  
  
As the two Megas stood proudly in front of their partners, Dragomon growled angrily. He was NOT going to lose his future queen.  
  
"Forbidden Trident!" Dragomon shouted as he fired his attack. Justimon and Oraphimon moved out of the way just in time.  
  
"Time to fry, fish breath!" Justimon said as his arm changed forms. "Thunder Clap!" he shouted as he slammed his arm onto the Undersea Master, sending thousands of volts through his body.  
  
"Eden's Judgement!" Oraphimon shouted as she fired a blast of energy from her staff at Dragomon. Both of their attacks were enough to delete the Undersea Master for good.  
  
-----------------  
  
"That was great!" Davis said as their partners returned and de-digivolved to their In-Training levels. "You guys were awesome!" Just then, the entire environment began to fade around them. The two children and Digimon soon found themselves back in the Digital World. Kari then hugged Davis tightly.  
  
"Thanks, Davis." Kari said.  
  
"No problem." Davis replied as he returned her hug. "You would have done the same for me, I hope." Just then, they heard some familiar voices nearby. They looked and saw that it was Ken, Yolei, and Cody.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Ken asked. "We looked all over for you both."  
  
"When we found that the dark energy disappeared all of a sudden," Cody explained, "we decided to call it quits. But we looked all over for you both and we couldn't find you." All three of them then noticed that Kari and Davis were unconsciously holding hands.  
  
"All right, you two, what's going on?" Yolei asked. "Since when have you and Davis been this chummy?"  
  
"It's a long story, Yolei." Kari said smiling. "Come on. Let's go home." With that, all of the children went to the nearest DigiPort and went back to the Real World.  
  
  
  
Sometimes, love can surprise you. It can be a force of immense pain or a source of unending comfort. For Kari and Davis, their reformed friendship would someday be the driving force behind their love, a love stronger than the strongest darkness.  
  
The End (Please, I'm begging you, review!) 


End file.
